User blog:JerekShay'll/How to Tell a Girl You Like Her
You know that girl who makes you mumble or drop a stack of papers while talking to her? That girl you like but can't seem able to tell? Well, you're dying inside and the only solution is to tell her. Telling a girl you like her is simple, but is often complicated by muddled thinking. Stick to these simple steps for a great chance at success. Part 1 of 6: Setting Up for Success #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Tell-a-Girl-You-Like-Her-Step-1-Version-2.jpg1'Be the best you that you can be.' If you like a girl and you want her to like you back, you're going to want to make sure that you're the best you you can be. You can find some bad habits that you want to kick or just work on taking a more active role in your own life. Pursue your interests and take up new hobbies. This not only makes you more interesting and give you more to talk about, but it also makes you more attractive. Girls like someone who's able to take care of themselves, who pursues the things that they want, instead of just sitting around and stagnating. 2'Treat her with respect and kindness.' The other thing that really makes girls like someone is feeling respected. You should respect her and treat her like a whole, worthwhile person (because she is!). Don't talk down to her or treat her like she's helpless or needs to be taken care of. If you establish a respectful and kind friendship with her, she will be much more likely to like you back! *If she isn't attracted to this quality, she's got issues and you might be better off. Just something to consider. 3'Get to know her.' A girl will be more receptive to a relationship with someone that she knows a little first and that she knows knows her. This will help assure her that you like her for who she is and generally make her more comfortable. Try to talk with her before telling her that you like her, about important things if you can. *Try talking about her family, where she grew up, and what she likes to do for fun as beginning topics. Move on to serious discussions like politics and religion once you know her a bit better. 4'Find your common ground.' You will also set yourself up for success if you find some common ground between the two of you. You'll need something to bond over, so find things that you both enjoy. This will give you something to talk about, but it will also show her that a relationship between the two of you could be fun. Part 2 of 6: Looking Great #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Tell-a-Girl-You-Like-Her-Step-5-Version-2.jpg1'Make sure you're nice and clean.' Hygiene is a sign that you care for yourself, and therefore that you're willing and able to care for her. Take a shower, brush your hair, use deodorant, brush your teeth, and generally try to be clean and tidy. #*Don't neglect things like facial hair and fingernails. Keep everything trim and tidy! 2''' Dress well.' When you tell her, be sure you look like a hundred bucks. It's a sign that you respect yourself and respect her enough to put in some effort. You don't have to dress up in a suit and tie — that probably wouldn't help much — but you can put on your best clothes and your surest smile. Wear clothes that look nice, and at a minimum aren't covered in holes and stains. 3'Smell fantastic.' Make sure you are showered and smelling good. Girls love a nice scent, just like everyone else! Put on a bit of your favorite scent....just make sure it's a ''small amount (with things like cologne, a little goes a long way). Remember, you want to invite her to get closer to you, not push her away with the way you smell. 4'Exercise if you want to.' This isn't necessarily about getting thin or making yourself all muscle, because you don't want a girl who's really superficial like that. Exercising is about getting yourself healthy and more comfortable in your own body. You want to be able to focus on her, not on how out of breath you are walking up the stairs when you're talking to her! Part 3 of 6: Projecting Confidence #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Tell-a-Girl-You-Like-Her-Step-9.jpg1[http://www.wikihow.com/Smile Smile] like you mean it. Smiling is our way of expressing happiness, and girls want to be with someone who is happy and carefree, not someone who is sad and sulky. Get in the mindset of smiling, and of finding reasons to smile around her. Happiness is infectious; with a little bit of luck, you'll get her to smile back at you. 2'Look her in the eyes.' You're not talking to the ground, so don't stare at it! Looking her in the eyes has a way of telling her that you're completely focused on her, and that she grabs your attention like no other person. Plus, it'll give her a chance to stare into your eyes, too, and lots of girls think that the eyes are the most attractive part of the face. 3'Be confident.' Confidence, like happiness, is attractive, especially for girls. Summon whatever confidence you can, and go with it. When you're confident, it tells a girl that you think you're worth liking. If you don't think you're worth liking, then why should she? Remind yourself that you are awesome, because you are, and project that confidence out for the world to see. *Even if you don't think you're the most confident person, you are going out on a limb and telling this special girl that you like her, so that counts for a lot. Girls usually don't tell someone whether they like them, so it's up to you to make the first move. You can do it! 4'Be humble but self-assured.' Be strong-minded, not cocky. Girls, like most people, usually like someone who is strong-minded. This is because a lot of girls want their significant other to support them, both physically and psychologically. Stand by what you believe, know what you're good at, and believe in yourself. Don't assume that you're God's gift to girls, however, because girls don't like people who are overly cocky. They like people who know what they are good at and can back it up. 5'Stay calm.' A nice, calm response from you, no matter what she says, will definitely surprise her. If she says that she likes you back, and you're calm about it, you'll seem really cool, almost like a movie-star. If she says she's not sure, but it still doesn't affect you, you'll show her how confident in yourself you are, and that's attractive. Plus, that gives her something to think about later, in case she changes her mind. Part 4 of 6: Telling Her #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Tell-a-Girl-You-Like-Her-Step-14.jpg1'Know what you want to say.' Be prepared in your speech, remember your script. This will help reduce stuttering and freezing up. It's good to plan what you are going to say beforehand. Try to practice in front of a mirror so you can see yourself through someone else's eyes. #*Try something like: "Hey, you know what? From the first day I saw you, I fell for you. I can't get over the way your eyes sparkle, and the way you carry yourself. What I'm trying to say is I like you. Do you want to go out on a date?" If you can tell her a story about when you first knew that you liked her, or what she did to make you like, that will make her feel flattered. #*Or you might go for something little less bold: "Hey ______. I don't usually go up to girls and say this, but I really like you. I've liked you for a while actually. Would you want to go on a date with me?" #*Or you can try telling her you like her with actually telling her. Say something like: "I'm going out to see the new James Bond movie. Do you want to go with me?" If she asks you whether it's a date, tell her "yes," and that you've been meaning to ask her out. 2'Don't ask her if she likes you back.' Even if she does like you back, it's not always easy to say that you like someone, or maybe she hasn't really thought about it yet. Don't force her to make a decision. Instead, ask her out on a date; this allows her to find out whether she likes you if she doesn't already know. Plus, it pretty much gives you an answer. *If she says "yes," that means that she likes you or is willing to grow to like you. If she says "no," that means that she probably doesn't — but it doesn't mean that you can't keep trying! 3'Tell her in person.' Most girls prefer talking face-to-face, so try not to call her on the phone. If you call her on the phone, she might think that you aren't confident enough to ask her in person. But if the phone is the only way you can find yourself asking her, then go for it. *Asking a friend to do it for you has a high chance of backfiring. Again, she might think you aren't confident enough to tell her in person. It may work some of the time, but it won't work often. Don't bank on it working. Telling her in person is still the best. *Don't tell her over IM or chat, if at all possible. Telling her to her face makes you seem more brave and confident but it also shows her that you respect her. However, if you're sure you'll mangle it in person or if she is extremely shy, it might be better (and less stressful for her) to go the IM route. *Tell her when you two are alone. It may be more embarrassing for the both of you if other people are around. Plus, she may say "no" just because she doesn't want other people knowing that she likes you. Remember, you want to try to be romantic. Find a nice chance to tell her when you are alone, maybe tell her "I wanted to talk to you, can we meet after school?" and just pick a place and a time. 4'Be honest.' Don't be anyone you're not. Let the real you shine through, because there's a much bigger chance she'll like the real you than someone you pretend to be for her sake or someone else's. Don't be afraid of embarrassment. Who cares what other people think? Remember the basics of your script and stick with it. *Don't be cheesy with her! Try not to say anything cliché because she might not know whether you actually mean it. She might even think you were just teasing her (trying to look cool or something, etc.) and get upset at you. Don't keep her guessing. Be absolutely real and truthful. She'll appreciate this more than anything. *Do not say anything stupid unless you are absolutely sure she is going to laugh. Otherwise, it just makes the situation more awkward for you. If you think you can make her laugh at a good joke, don't be afraid to work it in. Girls love a sense of humor. It shows her that you like having fun. Part 5 of 6: Preparing for a Yes #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Tell-a-Girl-You-Like-Her-Step-18.jpg1'Have a game plan.' If she says "yes"...Lucky you! You're probably a pretty special person and she thinks that you have a lot to offer her. At the very least, she's interested in you, and wants to get to know you better. Have a game plan for a date or at least calling her, or else you might make her wonder if you've reconsidered later. 2'Flirt with her.' Don't be afraid to flirt with her a little. When you say goodbye to her, smile, touch her lightly on the back and say, "Cool. I'm glad you said yes. I'll call you about the movie. What's your number?" 3'Don't try to rush through things.' Remember, girls sometimes move a little slower than guys, so don't expect to be kissing her the next day. If you get a chance to at the movies — or wherever you have the date — give her a little kiss, but don't expect her to want to move as quickly as you might. Remember, you'll probably get more of what you want by making her feel comfortable, so be patient. 4'Don't avoid her at school, but don't smother her.' You don't want to pretend that you never asked her, but you also don't want to smother her with attention all of a sudden. Play it cool. Talk to her a little when you get the chance, but be sure to hang out with people you normally hang out with. Part 6 of 6: Preparing for a No #http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Tell-a-Girl-You-Like-Her-Step-22.jpg1'Don't sweat it.' Don't feel really awful or upset; if she says "no," or "I'm not sure"... it's okay. You're still the same person, and there's almost definitely a girl out there who likes you. You just have to find her. Everyone goes through rejection. If you never go through rejection with a girl, you're probably not trying hard enough. 2'Play it cool.' Don't make her feel bad that she's hurting you, because she'll get angry that you're doing that; she won't suddenly like you. Remember, people are attracted to happy, playful, funny people. Try to look at life in a happy, playful, funny way, even if it seems like there's no reason to at the moment. 3'Don't immediately tell her again the next day.' Giver her time, to get to know you better or to show her all you have to offer her. You might have a chance with her in the future, but you won't if you're super creepy about it. If she feels like you're clingy or stalking her, you're going to seriously hurt your chances. Focus on being a good friend and don't make her feel like you have expectations (and, you know, don't have expectations). *If she changes her mind about how she feels about you, she'll probably be more willing to make the first move, so just wait it out. 4'Be open to other opportunities.' If you don't think she'll ever give you a chance, let life show you who else is beautiful. There are lots of people out there who you might be compatible with; try to open your eyes to new possibilities. Life is too short to chase after someone who doesn't see your merits. If you are truly meant to be, she will come back to you now that she knows you like her. Tips: *Don't be afraid of rejection. It hurts, but you won't die from it. *Don't make her jealous by going to another girl after you ask her out. This may cause loads of drama, especially if the girls are acquaintances or friends. Head games may seem exciting at first, but in the end, they are a relationship killer. *Don't hesitate. Once you're there, you're committed - don't beat around the bush and waste a lot of time. Be frank and come right to the point. *Don't Stress. No girl likes a guy who's overly stressed out. It makes you look like you can't handle things. She won't want to babysit with you. *Don't make her feel like she has to be with you, and respect her decision. In other words, if she does not return your feelings, don't sulk or cry and putting yourself down; there are plenty of fish in sea. *Be calm when you say it - act cool and have some friends back up behind you. *Use positive thoughts when talking to her, tell yourself "she's going to say yes" instead of "what if"...? This will calm your nerves down. *Don't make her feel like she owes you anything. That will only make her uncomfortable. *Don't smother her, this just makes her less likely to say yes or like you. *Take any natural opportunity for contact. If you can brush her hand with yours, or are sitting close enough to press your knee against hers, go for it. Just remember that while the touch feels electrifying to you, until you know how she feels, don't assume it's the same for her. Watch for signs that your touch was welcomed or un-welcomed, and act accordingly from that point on. *If the chemistry isn't quite there on her side at the start, wait a while and try to cultivate a friendship first. *Sometimes if you are not confident enough and you go all red, the girl may think that's cute but there's also a higher chance that she feels awkward. *It may feel like a big deal. That's because it is. But with confidence, you can just go up to her and say "I love/like you Abbey." *Bring her favorite flowers on Valentine's Day to make her feel special. *Write a letter to tell her how you feel but don't put your name on it. She will think you're mysterious when she finds out. Give her little signs to let her know you wrote it. *If you're rejected ask her to keep it a secret. Warnings: *Don't hold a grudge against her - not every pair is a match, if that makes sense. If you can still be friends, go for it. If you can't, don't force it. *If she says "no", understand that you can always try again with another girl that you like. But if she wants to give you a chance and she finds out that you already asked someone else out, she will feel as if you really didn't mean it. Give it at least a month before trying with someone else. *If she is already going out with someone else wait for when she can really get to know you better. If she is dating someone else don't just break them up they will not be together forever. If they don't breakup soon just show the girl you're better than that guy. Category:Blog posts